


Street Art

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vandalism, but only technically, coffee as paint, coffee paint, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Sentimental New Fox





	Street Art

**Author's Note:**

> HA I LIED I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXTRA NOW

Andrew becomes almost a permanent fixture at their little shop. The Foxes learn quickly he isn’t as lovely as his paintings, his apathy is something they can’t seem to get through. Allison can’t figure out how Renee can stand him, and Renee isn’t very helpful in alleviating their confusion. With her smiles and knowing eyes. Neil though, Neil is something else. Neil’s almost as irritating as Renee. The fact that they both can see something they can’t in him. 

 

“He’s not some sort of puzzle or conundrum,” Neil had said after the 50th time asked ‘what do you see in him?’

 

Neil doesn’t really know himself. It’s not that his Foxes don’t  _ like  _ Andrew- they just don’t really understand him. But that’s ok, because they don’t really  _ understand  _ Neil either. They accept them both all the same. That doesn’t stop the bets taking place though.

 

Andrew tends to ignore them more than anything. When they get particularly annoying he goes outside. Particularly when there’s a lull in customers or when Neil closes. He always comes back and waits after dropping his family off. Neil hasn’t asked why he’s their driver though he’s very interested in the answer. 

 

That’s where Neil finds him after locking up that night. Out front staring into space with his newest creation stained under his feet. 

 

“Foxes huh?” He asks, amusement in his voice as Andrew looks up to him slowly.

 

“Should I have drawn wolves outside the ‘ _ FoxTail _ ”?” It’s monotone but the sarcasm drips heavily. Neil snorts and shakes his head.

 

“Maybe next time,” Neil grins at the deadpan look and lets Andrew drive him home.

  
  


\---

  
  


Days later the sidewalk around The Foxtail is covered in intricate coffee paintings. Telling a story of damaged foxes finding homes together.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like im missing something here, if something seems missing let me know!


End file.
